


风月

by aprilhyuan



Category: hong yang, hongyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilhyuan/pseuds/aprilhyuan
Summary: pwp高哥总是比我浪漫的。





	风月

**Author's Note:**

> pwp  
高哥总是比我浪漫的。

最终是黄子弘凡拿了年度最佳歌曲，这或多或少都有点爆冷门的意思——张超的《风》自发行便霸榜各大音乐榜单，是一首轻快的funky。

媒体嗅觉灵敏，豺狗一般循着血腥气将后采间围堵地水泄不通，黄子弘凡下台之后换下一身深色的休闲西装，宽大的西装垮垮地罩在他身上，胸口处别着一枚弯月状的胸针，与他夺魁的歌曲《月》相得益彰。闪光灯不停在闪，将黑夜打成白天，记者的问题也是五花八门，但大多都是经过方书剑筛选过的，黄子弘凡站在一众长枪短炮中央机械地回答着早已备好的标准答案，百无聊赖地盘着手。

即便夜已深，空气却依然燥热，逼仄的备采间弥漫着一股蠢蠢欲动。后台采访快要结束时，方书剑正客套地下着逐客令，一个年轻的女记者却突然间发难，“您在领奖时最后说的那句“我希望这以后都会是我的”是什么意思？”

一石激起千层浪，将将平歇下来的躁动又重燃了起来，潘多拉的魔盒被打开，一阵更激烈的快门声响起，意犹未尽的记者抓住机会纷纷调整麦克，重新将话筒推向黄子弘凡。

“作为一个刚刚从偶像转型的新人歌手您这样说是否有些狂妄自大？”

“您对着张超挑眉的那张截图已经上了热搜，请问您的那句话是否是对着张超说的？”

“网络盛传是张超抢了您的旧爱，您才不负情伤才一走了之，沉寂三年去伯克利进修？”

“那个人是否真的像传言所说是你曾经的幕后推手高杨先生？”

很明显，相比于报道他假惺惺的学成归来锦簇加身的感受或是千篇一律的未来规划，新生代实力偶像，三冠情歌王以及情歌圣手之间说不清道不明的禁忌之恋才更有爆点，无所谓真假——大众往往在乎的本不是事情真相，只要够辣够隐秘，就有资格成为他们一段时间内茶余饭后的谈资，娱乐圈嘛，以人之伤痛，娱我之快乐。

这些问题明显打得方书剑措手不及，他愣了一下神，还没来得及伸手阻拦，黄子弘凡便已经接过最后那个问题记者手中的话筒，然后又松松垮垮地靠回墙面。他没有卸妆，眼尾还带着一抹桃红，汗涔涔的细珠挂在眉梢，眼线在眼角微微晕开，眼尾翘着透着点丝丝的漫不经心，他一眼看进镜头，勾起一边嘴角，有些轻佻。

“我欢迎他来参加我的庆功宴。”

黄子弘凡那天到底没说口中的那个他指的是谁，张超和高杨却都如期而至。

两人一前一后踏进了宴会厅，门厅一阵哄然，刚刚还包围着黄子弘凡轮番敬酒的人又凑到了高杨和张超身边，即便明眼人都知道黄子弘凡与高杨张超二人不对路，在娱乐圈这个瞬息万变的场子，每个人都做得滴水不漏，左右逢源。

黄子弘凡站在宴会厅的中央，手里拿着还剩一半的香槟，递到嘴边，酒到嘴边却只浅浅抿一口，他没喝多少，一杯酒敬了一圈人还剩少半，只是他酒量不算好，方书剑叮嘱过他让他少喝。

黄子弘凡没跟着人流过去假惺惺地尽地主之谊，这时候再去找补总归是迟了，反倒显得刻意。他落得清闲，一手抱臂，靠在一旁的桌子上，随意捏起一块曲奇饼丢进嘴里，定定地瞧向高杨。

他们已经三年未见，高杨身形纤瘦了一些，眉眼却多了更多的风韵，他穿着一袭剪裁得体的白西装，黑色的皮鞋擦的一尘不染，正衬着张超的一身黑，站在水晶吊灯的暖光下，言笑晏晏，时不时又附到张超耳边说些什么，两人一齐笑了起来，神态亲密自如。

人群四散，高杨坐到一旁的沙发上深呼一口气，张超转过头去同高杨说了句话，高杨小幅度摇了摇头，张超轻轻拍了拍他的背，高杨才终于露出了这个夜晚第一个称得上是舒心的笑，接过张超递给他的一小盘果拼，然后懒懒散散靠向沙发。

黄子弘凡看得出来，即使入行多年，高杨还是没有适应这样应酬的场合。他突然很想看看高杨白西装下是否穿的还是那身白衬衫，可以搭配一条磨的有些泛白的牛仔裤，踩着一双帆布鞋。

他叫来应侍把香槟换成了红酒，然后向高杨的方向走去— —但他最终没有得逞，他半路被张超截了胡，张超也直直向他走来，接过他手中的红酒，淡淡说了一声，“恭喜你啊，实至名归。”他轻轻点头，“谢谢。”然后仰头将手中的红酒一饮而尽。待他再抬眼，高杨已经不知去处，小木几上的果盘里只留下几片菠萝，高杨很挑食，总是嫌菠萝涩口，不够甜。

可黄子弘凡终是看清了高杨内里的衬衣，他去天台吹风醒酒的时候，高杨正倚在栏杆上抽烟。他扭头看了一眼黄子弘凡，又回头看向不远处的灯红酒绿车水马龙。黄子弘凡走了过去，也摸出一根烟，“借个火。”高杨转头，橘色的火星在他清冷的眸子映出一抹讶异，黄子弘凡把烟叼起来，对着高杨嘴上的烟引火，引了几次都没点着，他有些不耐烦，自顾自把烟从高杨嘴里拿了出来，点着，然后伸手把烟还给高杨，高杨没接，只是盯着他看，他想了想把高杨的烟扔到脚下碾灭，吐了口烟圈，说，“烟比菠萝涩口，少抽点。”

高杨顿了一下，又转头看着车流，轻笑一声，“恭喜你啊，实至名归。

“不过，”高杨再度开口，眼中倒映着夜晚斑斓的街道，眼波流转，看不出情愫，“张超说，如果我唱《风》的话，年度歌曲不一定还会是你的。”

他的声音本身慵懒，天台风大，将他这两句轻飘飘的话吹得有些零落，黄子弘凡一时间竟分不清他这句话里的有几分真情几分假意。他扭头细细看着高杨，似乎是想从他的蛛丝马迹中看出些真切，然后他看到了高杨的衬衣——不再是往日那件普普通通的白衬衫，高杨会穿着它坐在钢琴边和他弹琴唱歌然后接吻，高杨光脚点地，地板有点凉，脚趾蜷起，他紧紧攥着黄子弘凡宽大的卫衣腰侧一下一下地回应他的吻，衣服散发着淡淡洗衣粉香气——新衬衣的绸缎布料很衬高杨矜贵的气质，暖光打在衬衣上，闪着低调奢华的浅光，高杨依然很香，连发梢都飘着银色山泉清冷的甜美。

黄子弘凡突然想，张超眼光真的很好。

酒精在发酵，而烟引燃了烂在心里三年的陈酿，心中腾起泛着苦涩酸气的浓烟，一股无名火突然从他心底窜了起来，紧绷了一晚上的神经在跳痛，吹风不是醒酒的好办法，黄子弘凡想，抽烟更不是。无数个想法在同一时间从他的脑海里冒了出来，他头痛欲裂，他在听到高杨和张超如出一辙的道贺之后，应该很有风度地道谢，就像刚才一样，可高杨无懈可击的笑脸看的他几欲呕吐，胃在翻江倒海的翻搅，脑海一片混沌，本能最终战胜理智，在高杨面前他终于撕破了一整晚的伪装。

或者说，他一反常态大张旗鼓地举办庆功宴本想风轻云淡地昭告天下没有你我依然过得很好，现下却只能生硬地反问，“带着新欢来旧爱的场子感觉怎么样？”

哪怕时隔三年，高杨依然可以携手新人波澜不惊地再次走近他的生活，他却还是原地踏步，只能幼稚地追问，你到底是为我而来，还是为了他而来？就像当年他拿着行李在机场气鼓鼓地威胁高杨，我这一走可就不回来了。而高杨却揉了揉他的脑袋，说，小朋友，你要快点长大才行。

无力感从始至终伴随着他的这段感情——当时一张模糊不清的接吻照把两人推向风口浪尖，包养同性恋等字眼把初出茅庐的偶像明星黄子弘凡砸地晕头转向，高杨一介金牌制作人被媒体嘲讽为爱勇作口水歌，迫于无奈，高杨把血气方刚嚷嚷着要公开决心以血肉之躯抵天下之诋毁的黄子弘凡打包寄给了他跳槽到伯克利教书的导师，高杨刮了一下他的鼻子说，就只去避一阵风头啊，我们很快就会再见的，然后就匆匆转身踏进风浪。

高杨永远不会回头看，当年站在机场的那个男孩看着他离去的背影多想拉住他的手，走啊，你跟我一起走吧，我怕我会弄丢你。

可他还是弄丢了。他对高杨越爱，那种无力感便越深，直到最后，在曝出高杨和张超同出同进同一个公寓后，他连解释的机会都没给高杨，便给这段感情判了死刑，在一通越洋电话中草草分了手。

无力。他在回国后见到高杨的第一面依然是这种令人抓狂的感受。

颁奖礼，他坐在离高杨三个位置远的地方，可高杨没看到他，坐的笔直，气度优雅，他只偶尔鼓掌，偶尔和坐在他身旁的张超小声交谈，目不斜视。黄子弘凡本以为他荣耀归来便有资本和高杨并肩站在一起，直到年度歌曲入围名单投射到大屏幕上，《风》旁边一小行3D立体金字写着制作人高杨，他才后彻后悟，高杨这三年间早已有并肩同行的人，而那个人不会是他。他拼了命追上了高杨和他相差的三年时光，可又有一个三年横亘在他们面前。

黄子弘凡突然明白，时间不会等他，就像高杨也不会。

这一刻，他恨极了高杨，或者，恨极了不知所谓就潦草松手的自己而后又念念不忘。

高杨对事情的走向始料未及，怔忪地看向黄子弘凡，刚开口想要解释说我和张超只是合作关系，黄子弘凡便发了狠地吻了过来，酒气混着烟气一股脑袭向高杨，高杨没有准备，黄子弘凡便轻而易举攻城略地，舌头窜进高杨温热的口腔，他一手扣住高杨的后脑勺，细密地舔舐一圈，逼迫高杨无处可逃，高杨想下口咬他，却没忍心。黄子弘凡就得寸进尺，连吻带咬，含住他的下唇带着点狠戾地吮磨着，淡淡的铁锈腥气扩散开来，高杨惊呼一声，黄子弘凡才如梦初醒松开他——他夹着烟的手从高杨衬衣下摆探了进去，带着余温的烟灰落在高杨小腹上，烟头也将他的白色衬衣烫了一个洞，洞口狰狞，真丝冒着黑气向两边蜷起，好似一朵烫在他心口出的黑色丽花。

高杨双眼氲着一层水雾，风将他的头发吹得很乱，衬衣也在两人的厮磨下显得有些凌乱，皱皱巴巴贴在身上，他抬手理了理额前的刘海，气息有些粗重，然后直直看向黄子弘凡的眼睛，他咬了咬微肿的下唇，语气一如既往平淡如水，“我觉得我们也许需要好好谈谈。”

黄子弘凡很快从内疚夹杂着心疼中醒过神来，他又勾起一个笑，酒气将他的眼尾熏地微红，带着点漫不经心的调侃，他抖落了烟灰，从裤子口袋摸出一张房卡塞进高杨的白色西装内兜，然后重新叼起烟，微微眯着眼睛，“好啊，谈啊，就看你敢不敢来？”

他将口中的烟气吐向高杨耳廓，然后附到高杨耳边，“你来了...就走不掉了。”言毕，他用舌尖舔了一下高杨耳尖，然后弯腰捡起不知何时被他扔在一旁的蓝色西装外套，倒着走向天台入口，边扬着西装外套冲高杨挥手边在黑暗中夸张地比着嘴形。

我等你啊。

黄子弘凡从未期待过高杨会来。比如出现在他的庆功宴，比如出现在他的房间。

他洗完澡随意地裹了件浴袍趿拉着一双拖鞋走出浴室，头发还在滴着水，然后打开冰箱取出一听冰啤酒，蹲在地上拉开拉环，啤酒噼里啪啦冒着气泡，他仰头喝了一口，“滴”的一声，酒店房门被打开，高杨换了一身简单的休闲装，白t牛仔裤匡威鞋，逆光站在门口，黄子弘凡仰头看他，在那一瞬间，他的脑子和啤酒一样，噼里啪啦地冒着泡。

许是逆光，高杨的表情不甚真实，恍惚间黄子弘凡竟觉得自己从他的表情中读出了一丝怜惜。高杨叹了口气转身关上门，踢掉脚上的鞋，反手打开廊灯，然后走过去，和黄子弘凡蹲在一起，抱着腿歪头看黄子弘凡呆呆地拿着一罐啤酒不知所措。

水珠顺着啤酒的瓶身滑到黄子弘凡的手上，额前刘海的水珠砸在黄子弘凡眼前，他眨了一下眼，高杨又微不可闻地叹了口气，拿过黄子弘凡手上的啤酒放在大理石台上，然后抓着他的手将他带到浴室，从一旁的抽屉里翻出吹风机，将风调至一个合适的温度吹在黄子弘凡的发丝上，轻轻地揉他的脑袋，黄子弘凡看着镜子里高杨认真又柔和的表情，怔怔开口，“你也给张超吹过头发么？”

风声有些大，高杨没听清，他将吹风机的暖风调小，黄子弘凡却突然转头，脸上带着不知是因为酒精作用还是吹风机吹开的红晕，他黑亮的眼睛在橘色的灯光下闪着晶亮的光，他反手抓住高杨的手腕，定定看向高杨，“你有没有和张超接过吻？”

高杨顿了一下，表情凝滞，不过很快他便收敛情绪又换得一副云淡风轻的神色，直视着黄子弘凡的眼睛。黄子弘凡紧紧攥着高杨的手腕，细白的手腕被他抓出可怖的红痕，黄子弘凡又向高杨贴近一步，将高杨死死禁锢在他的双臂之间，鼻尖对着高杨的鼻尖，混着麦芽味道的气息喷洒在高杨脸庞，黄子弘凡压着嗓子又问，“回答我，你有没有和他上过床？”

高杨依然沉默以对，死死咬住下唇，上目线看向黄子弘凡，身体却在止不住发抖。他眼中常年含水，却不带风，温温柔柔又毫无波澜地注视着往来人群，曾经他只有在看向黄子弘凡腆笑着脸时，眼中盈盈的水才一圈圈荡开。可在那一刹，波士顿突然起风，冻住了高杨眼眸里的一池水，黄子弘凡似乎又回到了那个过不完的冬天。

黄子弘凡倏忽就想到了他一直以来刻意忽略的一件事情，那天在机场，黄子弘凡红着眼眶拉着高杨的手不肯松开，机场循环播报找人催促登机，高杨无奈之下左右环顾，拉下自己的口罩，把黄子弘凡卫衣帽子一股脑扣在他的头上，隔着一副黑色口罩，飞速在他的唇边落了一个吻，然后右手的小指勾起黄子弘凡的左手小拇指，用哄骗小孩子的口吻说，拉勾上吊一百年不许变，呐，说好了——

——我的意中人是一个盖世英雄

我等你好好长大。

——总有一天他会踩着七色的云彩来娶我

然后接我一起回家。

黄子弘凡突然意识到，他最终没能成为高杨的盖世英雄，在荒唐且不知天高地厚的年岁自私地许了一万年的爱恋，然后把这副沉重的枷锁铐在高杨一个人身上。没人能仅凭爱意将富士山私有，可又有谁能够凭着一抹日照的温暖便把月亮束之高阁？他到底没能踏着七彩祥云腾空摘月，乌云蔽日，遮住了月亮的光，他却还是那个站在原地期盼着月色能分他一份温柔的没长大的小孩儿。

黄子弘凡松开手，小声说了句，对不起，又缓缓转过身走出浴室说，你走吧。

“可你不是说，我来了，你就不会放我走了么？”

喑哑的声音回荡在浴室，掷地有声。

黄子弘凡一愣，猛地回头，高杨赤脚站在灯光下有些狼狈，黄子弘凡心头恻然，他总是有办法将高杨搞得很狼狈。高杨的头发沾染了浴室中的雾气，眼神湿漉漉的，嘴唇被咬的通红，唇上的津液亮晶晶，裤脚也被打湿了一片，高杨双手握拳，指节被捏的泛白，他敛了敛眸子，眼睫下洒下一片阴影，高杨周身笼了一层浅淡的黄色光晕，他的月亮向前一步，然后，他浑身湿淋淋地伸出手，指尖微微发抖，“所以，我来了。”

风突然吹散乌云，卷起透明的纱质窗帘，屋内洒满月亮旖旎的银光。

他们拥吻着倒在床上。

黄子弘凡压在高杨身上，吻着他，舌头胡乱地搅弄着他的唇腔，柔软细腻的舌尖舔过他的上颚，勾起他的舌头，贪婪吮吸，吮吸，高杨费力地回应着，连舌根都觉得有些麻痹，黄子弘凡思绪一片混乱，连带着动作都毫无章，窗帘没拉，借着头顶浅薄的银光，他像小狗一般舔舐着，啃咬着，从脸蛋到锁骨，从额顶到唇瓣，没有打算放过一处，不算温柔，甚至有着一种要将经年累月的情绪发泄出来的意味。

高杨口腔空气消失殆尽，小声呜咽了一声，月光下他的脸蛋被憋得发红，手脚无力地推拒黄子弘凡，黄子弘凡终于放开高杨被蹂躏地红肿的唇，然后一下又一下啄吻高杨的眼睛，那双腾着雾气的眼睛能够蛊惑人心，在月色下显得有些可怜楚楚，他怕他下不去手。

黄子弘凡一手顺着高杨紧致的腰线滑上去，卷起他的白色t恤，高杨顺从地脱掉自己的上衣；又一手去够床头柜里的润滑剂，然后死死扣着高杨的腰，一腿强硬地挤进他的双腿间，撕拉一声，金属拉链被拉开，黄子弘凡堪称粗暴地扯去高杨的裤子，而他松垮的浴袍早已不知去向，火急火燎给自己套上安全套。黄子弘凡又去亲吻高杨的唇复又匐在高杨颈窝吮吻着，然后一路向下，亲上了高杨胸前殷红又硬挺的乳尖，舌尖灵巧地围着乳晕打转，然后尖利的小虎牙叼起乳尖厮磨咂吮，挤了润滑剂的手指也不闲着，在高杨的温软内里探进探出，极致细心，然后小心翼翼将自己炙热的性器送了进去，缓慢又有序地抽插顶弄着，生怕不小心弄伤了高杨，安抚性地亲吻高杨，高杨顺从地把嘴巴黏黏糊糊凑过去，与他交换绵长又爱恋的吻，嘤咛声却还是不留神的便从喉咙里跑了出来。

室内空调温度不算高，高杨终于后仰脖颈，划出一条天鹅曲线，呻吟出声，被内里的暖流刺激得起了一身鸡皮，随后又被附上来的黄子弘凡的体温消融殆尽。他拼命地咬住下嘴唇，眼睛里却不由自主滑下来一颗眼泪，划过黄子弘凡的胸口，喘着粗气失神。

黄子弘凡抬眼看他，伸手去揩高杨的眼泪，高杨扭头，他便凑过去亲掉那些泪珠，有点无措地说，你别哭，高杨嗡里嗡气地问他，那你还凶不凶我了，黄子弘凡点头如捣蒜，不凶了不凶了，祖宗你别哭了。

高杨被黄子弘凡不一致的行为逗笑了，“骗子，你刚刚还赶我走，还怀疑我和张超！”

黄子弘凡愣了一下，一口咬在高杨肩头，闷闷地说，“那你给他写情歌。”

高杨吃痛地撕了一声，抬脚去踹黄子弘凡，黄子弘凡眼疾手快一把抓住高杨的脚踝，亲了一下，然后顺势将高杨一拉，又高杨严丝合缝卡在身下，居高临下地看着高杨，语气严肃，“高哥！你踹我可以，但把你亿万个儿子踹坏了可怎么办！”高杨反应了一下，耳根又一阵发烫，奈何全身都被禁锢，只得小幅度伸手去掐黄子弘凡腰侧，黄子弘凡夸张地惨叫一声倒在高杨身上，将头深深埋在他的颈窝处，贪婪地吸着独属于高杨的味道，清淡，又香甜。

“你什么时候开始用的香水？”

“刚开始是因为想你，”高杨勾着黄子弘凡的脖子，很诚实，他想了想又说，“这个味道能让我静下心做事，不然我总是在想你，后来就习惯了。”

黄子弘凡顿了一下，起身，眼睛直勾勾地盯着高杨的眼睛，有些欣喜若狂又有些羞怯，翘起一边嘴角，傻乎乎地，“那我也告诉你一个秘密，我做歌的时候想的也是你...”

你是月光，被我束之高阁。

月色微凉，我贪恋你温柔。

他眼神躲闪了一下，有些别扭地望了一眼挂在窗口的一轮明月，声音越说越小，“ ...裸体的。”

高杨一愣，然后努力挣扎着要踹黄子弘凡，什么儿子都见鬼去吧！却被黄子弘凡按住，将全身重量压在高杨身上，闷在他肩侧发出咯咯的笑声，鼻腔的气息带着高杨发尾挠的他耳侧发痒，高杨也笑了出来，轻轻搂住黄子弘凡，过了半晌，攀在黄子弘凡耳畔，轻声细语，“情歌总得有情人唱才好听，所以你实至名归，恭喜你啊...” 

他最终还是将小朋友三个字咽了下去。

约莫是累极了，又或者是高杨在身边让他安心，回国以来都靠酒精安眠的黄子弘凡一反常态没有摇着尾巴继续向高杨撒娇讨巧，只轻轻哼了一声算是臭屁地认同，然后翻了个身，却还是紧紧搂住高杨的腰，将头埋在他的肩窝，吧咂了两下嘴，眼皮渐渐阖上，呼吸逐渐平稳。

高杨却再度开口，“那你想不想知道《风》的故事。”

“波士顿很冷风很大，伯克利音乐学院160楼那条街风大，戴着帽子走在路上都不敢抬头，一抬头帽子连着假发一起飞三个街区，有个小朋友的高音就是在那练的，风一吹，他的音就上去了...*”

风吹散云，月色隐去，天边泛出灰蒙蒙的白。

高杨翻了个身，面向黄子弘凡，眼睛也缓缓阖上。

“阿黄，”他轻轻唤了一声，“天亮了。”

【fin.】

*高哥原话略加修改


End file.
